powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kat Manx
Dr. Katherine "Kat" Manx is an alien with cat-like features in charge of all research and design for Ranger technology at SPD's Earth Base. Aside from intelligence, Kat has shown to have a good deal of fighting potential and is able at holding her own in a fight. Despite her youthful appearance looks, she is 147 human years old, similar to how an earth cat ages seven years for every human one, though Kat may age only one for every seven. Background Back in 2001, the same time during the events in Time Force, Kat worked with some of the parents of the B-Squad Power Rangers in developing the Morphing Technology used today in the S.P.D. Morphers. However, these experiments had side effects that, while they did not affect Kat, they did affect the B-Squad parents, thus the B-Squad Power Rangers got their Civilian Powers. Kat has also shown to have great fighting skills. During her battle with Mooney and Krybots, Kat was able to morph once and become Kat Ranger. However, this was only temporary and the Kat Ranger powers were never seen again. In the final battle against the invading Troobian forces, Kat, Boom and Omega Ranger led the S.P.D. Cadets in battle to protect the Delta Base. After the Rangers defeated Omni and Gruumm, Kat remained at S.P.D. Earth Station. Kat is who the Power Rangers look to for technical support. She has designed most of the Rangers weapons - and is Commander Cruger's trusted assistant and friend. Her home planet was also attacked by the Troobian Empire, so she has joined in S.P.D.'s fight against evil. She may be just a lab technician, but she can hold her own. Later on in the season, Kat is recruited to S.P.D. central command under request by Supreme Commander Birdie. She returns to Earth with a temporary Morpher and becomes the S.P.D. Kat Ranger to stop an old friend with a grudge. Although her time as a Ranger is limited (her morpher has only enough power for one hour according to Birdie; whether she used it all up or simply used some of it is unknown), she realizes the Rangers need her skills on Earth. When Commander Cruger and B-Squad are captured, she is one of the ones who leads the remaining S.P.D. Cadets into battle against the invading Troobian Empire. Arsenal Zords *Blast Runner Arsenal *S.P.D. Cat Morpher *Cat Stunners Trivia *Kat is the first Ranger to wear orange in reality (Boom imagined himself as an SPD Orange Ranger). *Kat is the first Ranger to share a name with a previous Ranger: Kat from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Power Rangers: Zeo and Power Rangers: Turbo. *Her Japanese counterpart in Dekaranger (the show that S.P.D. was based on) is patterned after a swan instead. *The last name of Manx is an allusion to the Manx cat, a tailless breed of domestic cat. *In the "The Power Rangers Want You" features on the S.P.D. DVDs, it was stated her homeworld has been conquered by the Troobian Empire. *Kat is the first female ranger to be an Other Ranger. The second is Gemma (Silver Ranger in RPM). *She is the oldest female Power Ranger at the age of 147 and the second oldest overall after Merrick Baliton at the age of 3,000. Also See Cignian Swan Shiratori de: Kat Manx Category: S.P.D. Category: Allies Category: Ranger Category:Non human ranger Category:Additional Rangers Category:Power Rangers Heroine